Sólo los héroes alcanzan la gloria
by JustDanny
Summary: "¿No te encanta cómo suena Lily Potter?" La conquista de Lily Evans requiere de frases así, desde luego. Lily/James. Tabla Momentos de 30vicios.
1. Brillo

**Disclaimer**: nada de esto es mío.

**Notas**: Síp, estoy de vuelta. Y, como esto es bastante light (y está terminado y colgado, concretamente en mi lj), empiezo con ello.

* * *

**Tabla Momentos (de 30 Vicios)**

**1. Brillo**

Sólo necesita un segundo. Sólo un segundo, y un movimiento rápido, y ya la tiene en sus manos.

James no es buscador, ni quiere serlo. Es sólo que le gusta, eso de intentar atrapar la snitch, perseguirla a toda velocidad aun cuando sabe que es imposible, que nunca alcanzará ese brillo dorado. Le gusta no querer rendirse, ser más cabezota que nadie, obtener la recompensa, al final. Porque siempre -siempre- la coge. Aunque tarde toda la tarde y parte de la noche.

Es por eso que tampoco deja que ella se escape, que se vaya muy lejos. Es brillante y dorada como una snitch, Lily Evans, es brillante y preciosa y está tan fuera de su alcance. Y James no puede dejarlo estar, no puede olvidarse de ella, a pesar de las decepciones, a pesar de que, cada vez que se acerca, la pelirroja intenta hechizarle. Sería más fácil, supone, fijarse en otras chicas, rendirse. Sería más fácil bajar a tierra y desmontar de su escoba, dejar de perseguir la snitch, la pelota que le hará ganar el partido, también. Pero James es cabezota. Y, si alguna vez consigue un beso, la persecución habrá valido la pena.

* * *

**Danny**


	2. Riesgo

**Disclaimer**: nada de esto es mío.

**Notas**: Segunda viñeta; quedan veintiocho.

* * *

**Tabla Momentos (30 vicios)**

**2. Riesgo**

Es arriesgado, pero no todo en la vida, dice ella, es quedarse sentada esperando. Es arriesgado, pero merece la pena. Hay que luchar por lo que crees, por lo que quieres, y Lily Evans está dispuesta a hacerlo.

Empieza por prepararse mentalmente. Se coloca frente al espejo, ensaya muecas y sonrisas que no la convencen del todo, se imagina que es El Momento y que está frente a él, y que joder, es ahora o nunca. Y se tira de los pelos; no hay manera, se dice.

Luego se arregla. Vestido corto, como le dice una chica de sexto -aunque puede que se esté burlando de ella, nunca se sabe-, un poco de tacón, algo de maquillaje. Se pinta los labios y los ojos, y aprieta los puños, baja las escaleras.

James la espera abajo.

¿Nos vamos?, pregunta, y Lily casi se echa a llorar. No hay una mirada de más, no hay comentarios ni silbidos, ni siquiera un mísero piropo. Asiente con la cabeza. Vámonos, dice.

Sólo se lo pregunta después, cuando han bebido tres cervezas de mantequillas y James tiene más color en las mejillas que ella. Sólo entonces le dice ¿Ya no te gusto? Y James niega con la cabeza.

¿Por qué preguntas eso?

No me has dicho nada. ¿No te gusta como voy vestida?

Él traga saliva. Pensé que no querías que te dijera nada. Como siempre me gritabas y tal...

Imbécil, murmura ella, pero se le escapa una sonrisa. Cómo me va a importar.

Entonces, empieza James, al cabo de un instante, ¿puedo preguntarte otra cosa?

Supongo. No está segura de que esto le dé buena espina.

¿Te importa si te beso? Y no, a Lily no le importa, y es un beso precioso y tierno en la mejilla, y se siente tan tonta con su vestido corto, el pelo recogido y el maquillaje que casi se echa a reír, en voz alta y en mitad de todo. Le gusta cómo salen las cosas, esta tarde. Se alegra de haberse arriesgado, desde luego.

* * *

**Danny**


	3. Encuentro

**Disclaimer**: nada de esto es mío.

* * *

**Tabla Momentos (30 Vicios)**

**Encuentro**

Su primer encuentro no tiene nada de especial; más bien lo contrario. La ve pasar, como a todas, demasiado ocupado riendo y aparentando que todo está bien, que no le importa estar lejos de casa, dejar atrás a sus padres, a Giddy, a su gato y a los dos perros. Que no le importa dejar de ser "Jimmy" para convertirse en el señor Potter.

Lily Evans es sólo un nombre más, esa primera noche. Tiene un pelo bonito, aunque él no lo nota, y unos ojos fascinantes que no verá del todo hasta un par de años más tarde. Es sólo una niña con falda, Lily Evans, una futura Gryffindor que sonríe, entusiasmada, a todo el mundo menos a él.

Apenas recuerda esos segundos en el tren, James Potter. Ciertamente, no la recuerda a ella; sí al chico con el que iba, sin embargo. Y años más tarde, cuando alguien les pregunte cómo se conocieron, Cornamenta no hablará de un niño asustado y borde, deseoso de demostrar su valor; no dirá tampoco que no consiguió recordar el nombre de ella las primeras semanas.

En lugar de todo eso, en lugar de todo lo que habría sido cierto, su respuesta será siempre la misma: en un sueño.

* * *

**Danny**

_Reviews, gracias._


	4. Cambio

**Disclaimer**: nada de esto es mío.

* * *

**Tabla Momentos (30 Vicios)**

**Cambio**

James Potter ha cambiado, decide ese primer día de su último año. James Potter ha cambiado, y quizás sea para bien, piensa; el nuevo Premio Anual se dedica, de momento, a ayudar, y no a agobiarla. Y eso es bueno, supone.

También es bueno que tontee con otras chicas, James Potter. Es obviamente estupendo, eso de que la deje en paz, de que lo supere -de que se dé cuenta, de una vez por todas, de que Lily Evans no es una chica cualquiera, que no se la puede ganar con una sonrisa y una estúpida pirueta en la escoba.

Puede que lo eche un poco de menos, ese acoso de antes, pero es sólo porque no tiene a quién gritarle, ahora. Sólo a Black, y, sinceramente, hasta él ha perdido su gracia con los años.

James Potter ha cambiado, se repite un mes más tarde, cuando lo ve de la mano de otra. Una chica morena, Hufflepuff, un año menor. Y el estómago de Lily se retuerce y lucha por salir en forma de lágrimas, y ella se contiene, se alegra por él -ahora son amigos, y es lo que se hace. Palmadita en la espalda, y a otra cosa, supone. Quizás ella también debería intentarlo, lo de salir con chicos. Con Remus, con Black, incluso -aunque la idea le dé algo así como miedo, o risa, porque Sirius Black es simplemente Sirius Black, demasiado él mismo como para compartir su vida-. Sí, debería intentarlo.

Así que lo hace. Prueba a salir con Cormac Smith, y cuando él la besa se da cuenta de que no funciona, de que no es el chico que buscaba -de que necesita algo más. Y vuelve a la Sala Común de Gryffindor, y aprovecha que James Potter ha cambiado para sentarse con él, quejarse del amor y de la vida en general y plantarle un beso de tornillo.

Y sí, puede que ella también haya cambiado. Un poco.

* * *

**Danny**


	5. Determinación

**Disclaimer**: nada de esto es mío.

* * *

**Tabla Momentos (30 Vicios)**

**Determinación**

Su primer novio se llama Patrick. Patrick Doyle, un Hufflepuff de sexto año -ella está en quinto- que tiene una sonrisa preciosa y unas gafas horrendas. Está perdidamente enamorada de él, claro -cómo no estarlo, si es tan absolutamente casi-perfecto -, y le gustaría mucho, muchísimo tener ahí a Severus para contárselo, para ver cómo levanta una ceja -lo haría, claro; siempre lo hace, antes de nada- y le dice que el tal Patrick es un absoluto imbécil por equis razones.

No tiene a Severus, claro. Podría buscarle, podría fingir que siguen siendo los mejores amigos del mundo y que a él le importa algo, el que ella sea feliz, que no está demasiado ocupado siendo una serpiente venenosa y tramando planes para conquistar el mundo. Pero Lily siempre ha sido más o menos sincera consigo misma, y no piensa caer tan bajo.

Además, siempre es mejor hablar de estas cosas con chicas, decide, y se lo cuenta a Joanna Lynch y a Mary McDonald, que se ríen en voz baja y le dicen, en un tono de voz nada convincente, que _Patrick es perfecto para ti, Lily_.

Luego se entera, claro, de que Doyle estaba detrás de Lynch. Cómo no. Es justo lo que tenía que pasarle, claro, es justo lo que tenía que ocurrir a una chica como ella. No es como si se hubiese hecho otra idea, qué va. Como si se hubiese emocionado, enamorado. Ni hablar.

Pero, por si acaso, y para evitar futuras decepciones, Lily Evans se jura a sí misma, por todo lo que le es sagrado -que no es mucho, pero sí muy importante-, que no volverá a mirar dos veces a un chico -excepto a Sirius Black, cuando está de espaldas.

Por supuesto, el día en que James le pide salir, por quincuagésimo novena vez -pero la primera que lo dice en serio, con los ojos clavados en los de ella y la voz temblando un poco y esa discreción de la que carecían todas las otras veces-, toda su determinación se va al garete.

Qué vamos a hacerle; cosas de la vida.

* * *

**Danny**


	6. Locura

**Disclaimer**: nada de esto es mío.

* * *

**Tabla Momentos (30 Vicios)**

**Locura**

_Es una locura_, protesta Lily. James se ríe; Sirius suelta una carcajada, también, pero más perruna. Un ladrido.  
_Eres una Gryffindor, Evans. Demuéstralo_.  
Y Lily frunce el ceño, y lo demuestra.  
La moto voladora de Sirius es un cacharro enorme y peligroso –más que nada esto último, en palabras de ella-, y surca los aires muy rápido, en una carrera contra el tiempo. James está abajo, más y más pequeño cada vez; Lily se aferra a Sirius como puede. Le tiemblan las manos, las piernas; está aterrada. Pero es una Gryffindor.  
Y los Gryffindor cometen locuras, de vez en cuando.  
_Voy a matarte_, _Black_, comenta, una vez se han bajado. James la abraza, y sonríe. Se besan.  
Si cada locura tiene una recompensa así, Lily está dispuesta a cometerlas todas.

* * *

**Danny**


	7. Estaciones

**Disclaimer**: nada de esto es mío.

**Notas**: uff, siento mucho muchísimo el retraso. En serio. Fin de semana y tal; todo muy ajetreado.

* * *

**Tabla Momentos (30 Vicios)**

******Estaciones**

****Nunca antes se lo había planteado. Qué habría más allá, después de todo. Qué les esperaba, al otro lado del espejo.  
Nadie puede culparla, claro; tenía demasiadas cosas en las que pensar, siempre ha tenido la cabeza ocupada -con Harry y con James y la Orden, con disfrutar cada segundo como si fuese el último-, no había tiempo para nada más. Menos aún para pensar en la muerte -y qué si algo le decía que, si la mencionaba (aunque sólo fuera en su cabeza), aparecería ante ella, se la llevaría de golpe.  
No, nunca jamás se lo había planteado, no desde que era niña y la abuela Margaret dejó de respirar y los mayores le dijeron que ahora estaba en un sitio mejor. Recuerda que pensó, entonces, que era la mentira más estúpida que le habían soltado nunca. No había nada mejor que la casa de la abuela, por entonces.  
Y se pregunta si la abuela Margaret vería esto, al morir, también. Si se encontraría en una estación, en King's Cross, concretamente, si vería llegar y partir los trenes y subiría en uno de ellos y se alejaría para siempre, siempre.  
A Lily le gustan las estaciones. Le gustaban, por lo menos, cuando estaba viva y eran algo real, algo sólido, algo que podía ser un paisaje perfecto durante unos pocos minutos, unas pocas horas -no para toda la eternidad, claro. Le gustaba el olor, gente apiñada y lágrimas y sudor y paraguas mojados, mezcla de humo de trenes y de coches flotando en el aire. Le gustaba el peso de su maleta, cada primero de septiembre, y el hecho de que podía volver a su mundo, cuando entraba en la estación. De que estaba cerca, cada vez más cerca de todo -de sí misma.  
Ahora no lleva maleta. Sólo está ella, y está James, también, y reza porque Harry no llegue nunca. La estación sigue vacía, después de no sabe cuánto tiempo; hay un tren rojo desde el que le hacen señas. Va a partir, avisan.  
James la mira. Nos quedamos aquí, deciden. Nuestro hijo nos necesita.

* * *

**Danny**


	8. Carrera

**Disclaimer**: nada de esto es mío.

**

* * *

Tabla Momentos (30 Vicios)**

******Carrera**

Es una carrera contra el tiempo; sube las escaleras. Corre, corre, lo más rápido que la llevan sus piernas; hay tanto en juego, Lily, se dice, hay tanto que depende de este instante, de un segundo más o un segundo menos, de llegar a la habitación y no darle tiempo de alcanzarla. Sólo un poco más, se anima, corre, Lily, corre.  
Y detrás, justo detrás va él, expresión fiera, peligrosa, y sube las escaleras de dos en dos, y casi, casi la alcanza, y Lily ya maldice porque está viendo la puerta -podría alargar la mano, sí, y tocarla-, pero todo pasa deprisa y él la adelanta y está allí, está justo allí, y entonces...  
_Joder, Canuto, Lils, dejadlo ya. Es sólo un maldito sofá, ¿no creéis?  
_Y Sirius Black le saca la lengua; la cara de Lily está tan roja como su pelo, pero no puede parar de reír. James tiene razón: es sólo un sofá. Lo importante es la carrera.

* * *

**Danny**


	9. Verdad

**Disclaimer**: nada de esto es mío.

**Notas**: Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento. Pretendo actualizar una vez al día, pero la vida y esas cosas se meten por medio... qué manías. De todas formas, si alguien quiere adelantarse: isarn punto livejournal punto com/23148 punto html ( no me deja poner esto medio en condiciones, qué vamos a hacerle)

* * *

**Tabla Momentos (30 Vicios)**

Verdad

Es una verdad absoluta, y James lo proclama a los cuatro vientos. Lily Evans es la mujer más maravillosa del Universo; con apenas trece años le ha robado el corazón, y Jimmy _Cornamenta _Potter sabe, con esa convicción absoluta de quien ha vivido poco y muy despacio, que la querrá hasta el fin de sus días.  
Tirado sobre la cama, Sirius protesta.  
_Es una quejica_, murmura, y hace un mohín. No puede creer que su amigo, su hermano, se esté dejando arrastrar por una niñata pelirroja. No, no puede –no quiere- creerlo, así que no lo hace._ Vamos a jugar al quidditch_, propone.  
James acepta, por supuesto. Se pone la ropa del equipo –es sacrilegio subirse a una escoba de otro modo- y baja las escaleras de dos en dos, seguido por Sirius. Canuto –que aún no es Canuto, por supuesto, del mismo modo en que Cornamenta aún no merece ese nombre- parece contento, un perro feliz. No se para hasta llegar al campo de quidditch, y sólo entonces, sólo allí, se da cuenta de que está solo.  
James Potter está aún al pie de las escaleras, mirando fijamente y sin el menor disimulo a su compañera favorita.  
Para Sirius, la única verdad innegable, la única Verdad con mayúsculas, es que su hermano ha perdido el cerebro, más que el corazón; y que se lo ha llevado una pelirroja.

* * *

**Danny**


	10. Conquista

**Disclaimer**: nada de esto es mío.

* * *

**Tabla Momentos (30 Vicios)**

**Conquista**

_Hey, Evans, ¿quieres salir conmigo?  
Evans, sal conmigo.  
Sabes que lo estás deseando, ¿por qué niegas la realidad?  
Evans, ¿crees que nuestros hijos necesitarán gafas?  
¿No te encanta cómo suena Lily Potter?  
_Y más, muchas más. La conquista de Lily Evans requiere de frases así, frases que muestren un desenfado falso, frases que digan que quizás no le importa tanto, si la respuesta es que no. James construye una nueva cada día, cada semana, cada mes; procura no repetirlas, porque odia ser así de pesado –aunque, como ella diría, el mero hecho de existir ya es de ser plasta por su parte-.  
A veces, Sirius le ayuda. A veces se sientan los dos en la Sala Común, juntan las cabezas y se ponen a trabajar, a construir maravillas; Canuto no entiende por qué a James no le funcionan, si las chicas caen rendidas a sus pies. Lástima que él no las quiera.  
A veces, Remus intenta decir algo. Murmura cosas así, cursis, cosas como _deberías dejarte de gilipolleces, Cornamenta; es mejor ser auténtico_, cosas que James no toma en cuenta nunca, opciones que no baraja ni por asomo. Remus calla y se muerde la lengua, no explica que James no es lo bastante guapo –ni lo bastante Sirius- para hacer que a una chica se le caigan las bragas con sólo mirarlo.  
A veces, también, Peter intenta meter baza. Sirius acaba hablando más alto, por supuesto; de todas formas, no es como si tuvieran valor, las ideas de Colagusano; qué importará lo que pueda decir en materia de amores un chaval que sólo ha visto chicas en fotos. Y Peter acaba cabreado, se deja caer con Remus; se calla siempre las réplicas, sin embargo. Un día, un día podrá demostrarles que, en el fondo, son ellos los fracasados.  
Así que James sigue intentándolo, una y otra vez, con frases novedosas, inteligentes, cargadas de amor y buenas intenciones. Algo así como _Sé que me quieres; démonos un beso_. Algo profundo, sincero –irritante, en palabras de ella-. La conquista de Lily Evans es una tarea ardua pero, al fin y al cabo, en algún momento llegará a la meta.

* * *

**Danny**


	11. Futuro

**Disclaimer**: nada de esto es mío.

**Notas**: puede que no os lo creáis, pero se me había olvidado esto. Y lo siento. Y prometería actualizar cada día, pero no sé si podré hacerlo, así que, de momento, prometo actualizar esta vez.

* * *

**Tabla Momentos (30 Vicios)**

**Futuro**

Lleva un vestido verde oscuro, un verde botella que resalta el color de su pelo, que combina a la perfección con sus ojos. Lleva un vestido largo y curiosamente provocativo, y está más bonita que nunca, a ojos de James. Se ha recogido el pelo, se ha pintado los labios; se retuerce las manos también, estropeando un poco el efecto. Tiene la vista baja.  
_Merlín_, dice. _No puedo creerlo_. No, James tampoco. La atrae hacia sí, la besa; se mancha de pintura, de carmín rojo fuego, pero no importa. Lily se relaja.  
_Tranquila. Sólo es una graduación.  
_El Premio Anual tiene una novia guapísima; todos lo saben. O, al menos, todos los que importan; Peter suelta un silbido admirado, y sonríe, y Sirius flirtea medio en broma, y hasta Remus le dirige una mirada a la pelirroja. James asiente con la cabeza, dice _Ya podemos salir._  
Hay otras chicas fuera, esperando. Son los últimos, como siempre; Mary McDonald, amiga de Lily y compañera de todos, golpea el suelo con el pie, impaciente.  
_Ya os vale,_ dice. Se agarra al brazo de Sirius._ Vamos a llegar tarde._  
También ella está arreglada, un vestido más corto y más rojo y más escotado, muggle, a conjunto con el traje de chaqueta del más rebelde de los Black. Los tacones la obligan a contonearse de forma un poco extraña; James sólo puede imaginarse la cara de los Slytherin cuando la vean llegar. Se ríe.  
_¿Nervioso?_ La voz de Lily la delata. Ella también lo está.  
_Todo saldrá bien. No es más que una ceremonia,_ le explica. Ella asiente.  
_Lo sé. No es eso.  
¿Entonces?  
__Todo lo demás_. Y James entiende. No importa esta noche, ahora, no importa el tiempo que duren las fotografías y los discursos; ni siquiera los exámenes. No; lo que importa –lo que asusta- está mucho más allá, está fuera del castillo. Más allá de Hogwarts.

Ninguno de ellos quiere imaginarse el futuro.

* * *

**Danny**


	12. Ventisca

**Disclaimer**: nada de esto es mío.

**Notas**: puede que no os lo creáis, pero se me había olvidado esto. Y lo siento. Y prometería actualizar cada día, pero no sé si podré hacerlo, así que, de momento, prometo actualizar esta vez.

* * *

**Tabla Momentos (30 Vicios)**

**Ventisca**

Hace frío, cuando la lleva a cenar. Hace un frío horrible, pero Lily no protesta, aunque ha perdido la sensibilidad en las piernas, aunque la ventisca parece empeñada en destrozarles la noche.  
James está especialmente serio, también. Como si algo le preocupara, y, en un principio, Lily teme escuchar algo horrible, algo como que la guerra está perdida, que tienen que salir del país -que van a morir, todos.  
Aunque eso ya lo sabe.  
James le lleva de la mano, le pide que camine, simplemente, sin pensar, sin preguntar ni una sola vez. Y ella descubre que no le importa, que casi lo prefiere -lo de no pensar-, porque si piensa sólo se le aparecen malas ideas, como el tiempo. Y ya hay realidades suficientemente malas, en el mundo, para que ella invente otras.  
El restaurante es tranquilo, pequeño, elegante. Tienen reservada una mesa para dos; James le retira la silla para que pueda sentarse, y ahí es cuando Lily sabe que, definitivamente, hay algo extraño.  
_¿Desde cuándo necesito ayuda para sentarme?,_ pregunta, una ceja levantada, y James se encoge de hombros, y no dice nada más durante toda la cena. Sólo habla con el camarero una vez, para pedir; luego no levanta la vista del plato. Son sólo ellos, en todo el local, y se oye el aullido del viento, y Lily está nerviosa, muy nerviosa -hace años que James no se comporta así con ella. Más o menos desde que empezaron a salir.  
Y, de pronto, él abre la boca._ Yo,_ empieza, _yo quería decirte que... _  
_¿Sí?_, James suelta una sonrisa tonta, nerviosa. A Lily se le cierra el estómago, y el tenedor queda suspendido en el aire. Le tiembla la mano.  
_Esto... Bueno, no sé cómo decirlo.  
Sólo dilo. Sea lo que sea.  
_James traga saliva, se levanta de la silla. La besa antes de arrodillarse ante ella.  
_Cásate conmigo_, pide._ Por favor, Lily. _  
A ella se le cae el tenedor, abre mucho los ojos, le abraza. Y luego susurra _sí, sí, sí, por supuesto_, y no importa que el viento golpee las ventanas del restaurante, no importa en absoluto, porque no existe nada más allá de ellos, en ese instante.

* * *

**Danny**


End file.
